Chad and Satsuki
Chapter 1 Chad was walking with Joseph in the December 10th of 1989 when he saw Satsuki again. It would be the final day that Chad last saw Maria alive. Maria told Chad that she and her family would be leaving for Japan soon. It was at a lone field. ”Give it back!” Satsuki yelled as she tried to grab a colorful manga book from him. Satsuki and Maria's black cat Shadow hissed at Derek. The manga was the latest volume of the new JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure series, Stardust Crusaders. Both mother and daughter had bruising on their faces. ”Let me guess, your Satanist of a brother brought you this manga!” Derek shouted as he sneered with an ugly face. He saw Derek Armstrong, Josephine’s dad, From what Chad had known, his daughter Josephine bullied Satsuki’s own daughter, Maria. Derek did nothing to take action or even discipline Josephine, the "baby of the family". In less than a week, his elder daughter Abby would be coming home for Christmas break on the train from an all-girls Christian boarding school in West Virginia, so the man of the house began loudly and sharply barking at his wife who was inside the house to hurry the hell up and fetch him his beer. Then he saw Maria attempting to headbutt Derek, knocking the book out of her hands. ”YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!” Derek shouted in full drunk rage, as he hit Maria across the face with his open hand, knocking the little girl to the ground with a bloody nose before he picked up the manga again. Satsuki attempted again to take the manga back with him smacking the woman. ”Get her Daddy! Whoo!!! Show that Satanic bitch and her hell-spawn little whore!" Josephine shouted, dressed in her cheerleading outfit as she enthusiastically shook her pink and silver Pom-poms in her hands, jumping in mid-air. "Trash her, smash her! Rah, rah, rah!" Chad decided to step in. ”Give it back to her right now!” Chad yelled. ”Didn’t this stupid bitch listen to the sermon? This manga is evil!” He shouted. He saw Maria get up with a bruise on her cheek. Blood came out of a busted lip. Maria then got up, then smacked Josephine across the face the same way Derek smacked her. ”That’s what you get for calling me hellspawn and your father hitting me, He can easily overpower a little girl, but me going against another little girl, that would be worth it!" She said. Unlike Maria, who got up without tears, Josephine straight out bawled her head off. ”What are you even crying about? Your father hit me! Crybaby!" Maria yelled as she pinned her to the ground and began slapping the living shit out of her. Maria had no sympathy for Josephine, Josephine hit her and constantly bullied her for no reason at all. To Maria, all they saw when they looked at her was another pagan rat with no power and no God. Joseph looked at Maria, her lip was bleeding and had a bruise on her cheek. ”Joseph, Go.” Maria said coldly. ”She’s living up to her tarot card.” Satsuki said. ”How dare you hit my little girl, you whore!” Derek shouted. "She is the apple of my eye, my pride and joy! The baby of the family!" ”You hit me the same way, I hit your daughter back, This is the least I could do, You hit a little girl!” Maria said to him and then he saw Derek's wife Denise, with a black eye and a slightly visible bruise on her left shoulder. ”That fucking brat of yours is way too spoiled, no discipline, no nothing!” Satsuki yelled. Chad sneaked up behind Derek and took the manga book off Derek. ”I suggest you go, I understand why Maria hit your daughter, You act towards Satsuki the same way your daughter acts towards Maria in a cowardly manner, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, Go get a nanny to sort her out!” Chad said. ”Come on Josephine, We’ll deal with that bitch later.” Derek said, conceded. ”Fuck you, Maria.” Josephine said. "You got my new cheerleading outfit all dirty!" ”You too.” Maria said. "You spoiled girl!" Joseph looked almost frightened. ”Joseph, Dad’s probably going to report him later for hitting me across the face.” She said. ”You hit Josephine as well.” Joseph said. ”She deserves it, She’s just like her wretched bastard father.” Maria said. Michael, Josephine’s brother witnessed everything and handed Maria a tissue. ”Arigatou.” She said. ”Sorry about my father and sister.” He said, and then looked at his mother who had cuts, bruises and welts. "By they way, Michael." Maria smiled. "My family and I are going to move to Japan next month.” Denise, who had been physically abused by Derek, noticed her husband’s obsession with taking Maria from her family got worse overtime. She immediately contacted the minister of her family's church and explain what was going on. She decided to contact the local police and a local shelter. Chapter 2: Riot, 1989-20-11 Saoirse II was visiting a week after Maria’s birthday on 20th November 1989. The family were outside with the Wintergreens as a family gathering. ”The World is finally growing up, The High Priestess is an excellent mother to you.” She said to the little girl playing with her new toys. Saoirse II often called them by their assigned tarot card. ”Hierophant, You are a very good member of this family, keep it up.” She said to Ichiro. Ichiro smiled a little, even his deceased Japanese family were assigned tarot cards as well. Then a car pulled up, Then Derek pulled out. ”What do you want?!” Satsuki shouted, holding her Battle Tendency manga close to her chest. ”I’m here to take Maria away, You two are unfit parents.” He said. "What are you talking about?" Satsuki demanded. "You haven't even interviewed or asked questions! You haven't bothered to check the household or give us a test! What is going on?!" Saoirse II was taken aback by this then shouted. ”Don’t you dare lay your finger on The World!” She shouted angrily. Then he got out a shotgun. ”If you don’t let me take your daughter, I’ll have to shoot some of you.” He said, threateningly. "I am required by law and it is my duty to remove children from unfit home environments and place them into suitable foster homes. Give up now or we will have you incarcerated." He turned to Saoirse II. ”Shut up you Irish bitch, her name is NOT “The World”.” He hissed. Ichiro grabbed Maria and made a run for it, leaving her toys on the porch. Derek then fired a shot, scattering the family members. Ichiro and Maria were inside her bedroom, Maria didn’t cry unlike last time, her hand shook, she got out a pencil and wrote in her diary. ”November 20th 1989, 1st year of Heisei, Derek pulled up and demanded my family give me up to him, My grandpa’s first cousin once removed Saoirse nicknames me “The World” after my assigned Tarot card, He got out a shotgun and fired a shot, gunfire doesn’t frighten me anymore, It feels like I’m in Palestine.” Maria spoke as she wrote down. She put down the pencil and looked outside. He fired several more shots. ”You are unfit parents! GIVE ME YOUR DAUGHTER! I’ll bring her to a loving Christian home!” He yelled. "If you continue to resist and refuse to restrain yourself, I will have no choice but to have you arrested!" ”Want to play Transformers, Maria-chan?” He asked. Maria then wrote “Now Derek said my parents are unfit and wants to bring me to a Jesus-obsessed family so they can shove their religion down my throat”. ”Sure.” She said, smiling as she sat down with her grandfather. Mikey got out a shovel. ”Get the fuck off my lawn!” Mikey shouted. He fired a shot in Satsuki’s direction, which she crouched and ran inside. ”Otosan! Lock Maria’s door and barricade it!” Satsuki shouted. Ichiro then ran and locked the door and barricaded it with phone books and anything heavy. ”He’s that desperate to take me away.” She said. Maria now cried, not because she was scared of the Derek’s shouting, but she feared for her life, her own parents and Mikey, her grandmothers and Satsuki went to call the police. Ichiro tried everything to distract her, Transformers, teddy bears, the JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure manga Satsuki sometimes keeps in her room, but to no avail. “This is one of the reasons I want to go back to Japan.” She said. ”I’LL CALL CHILD PROTECTIVE SERVICES! YOU BASTARDS AREN’T FIT PARENTS!“ He shouted and yelled. She shut the bedroom door and laid on her bed. ”Daddy’s like Superman, he’ll protect me from that bad guy.” She said. ”Want to read about the hot vampire your mother loves?” He asked. Maria didn’t respond. ”Maybe Dragon Ball?” He asked, picking up Dragon Ball Volume 3. ”I’m scared for my mommy.....” She said. Then they heard a knock. ”It’s me, Satsuki, Can I come in?” She said. Ichiro removed the barricades and unlocked the door before letting her in. ”Mikey managed to get him out of the house, he’s banging on the door to get Maria.” She said. Satsuki sat on Maria’s bed next to her daughter and her cat Shadow. ”I tried everything Satsuki, Dragon Ball, JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, Transformers, her toys, nothing worked.” Ichiro said when Satsuki noticed the manga she kept in her room was on the floor. ”It’s alright, otosan, Maria was just worried about me, Daddy got the toys you left on the porch.” She said. Martin came in with Maria’s Optimus Prime figure, Cobra Commander figure, her book on the American Civil War and her Mario plush doll. ”Here, Maria.” He said. Maria looked at her Optimus Prime figure. ”Convoy, I’m sorry for leaving you outside....” She said to the toy apologetically. Derek’s angry ranting filled the area below the house. Mikey came in and looked out of the window. ”He can find another fucking Japanese woman to pick on.” Mikey said. He saw Maria and Satsuki reading JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Volume 2, probably to ease her daughter. She pointed at the pictures. ”Maria-chan, Did you know that Jonathan Joestar was one of the first non-Japanese protagonist?” She told her daughter. ”Iie....” She said. ”He’s British and Dio is his adoptive brother.” She said. ”Mommy, Why did he forgive him, even after hurting everyone?, but he looked so sad when he died.....” Maria asked. ”Maybe sweetheart, he’s not like that at all, to him, Dio is still his brother.” She said. The two talked about the story. ”The new Joestar is funny, He does all sorts of silly things.” She giggled. ”Yeah, He dressed like a lady.” Satsuki said. The manga seemed to distract his daughter from it all. Saoirse II went upstairs. ”Hermit, Judgement, High Priestess, Is The World alright?” She asked. ”Yes, yes, She’s fine, her mom’s keeping her distracted.” Mikey said. Satsuki then put down the manga and went on to pick up JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Volume 6. The mother and daughter read the books. ”Mommy, why does he want me taken away from you, you and daddy don’t hurt me.” She said. Everyone was speechless except for Derek’s loud swearing. ”GIVE ME YOUR DAUGHTER YOU JAPANESE BITCH!” He shouted. "This is your final warning, or I will have you arrested on the charges of child neglect and endangerment." Mikey opened the window. ”You’re not having my fucking granddaughter, So shut the fuck up!” Mikey shouted and locked the window. He turned to Maria. ”Maria, pretend he isn’t there.” He said. Then they heard sirens and saw police cars arrive on the scene. Matsuko and Sally came in and watched everything unfold. They saw policemen trying to handcuff him despite him yelling and screaming. "Everybody!" Joseph screamed into the megaphone, standing on the top of the CPS van. "All of you just shut up!" Then silence. Then the Canadian-American boy turned to Derek and snapped, "Jesus Christ, Just shut up and leave them be!" "Joseph!" his mother Paulina exclaimed. "You listen to me Derek, and you listen good! I am sick and tired of this unjust, sick, harassment and prejudice towards other people by religion...stereotypes...politics...race...skin color...what we believe in...our lifestyle...what we eat...disabilities...gender, age, sexual orientation. So what if they're not Christian? Does that really mean they are fit parents? No!" Joseph stamped his foot on the roof of the car. "You get your ass down from there, boy!" Derek barked, pointing to Joseph. "Didn't yo mama ever put you across her knee and give you spankings like she should be Doin' right now?! You listen here, boy, and you listen, real good! The reason I want that brat taken away because she’s corrupted by evil!" "Shut up and listen, Being a parent isn't about religion, it is about the love and nurturing you give, and being there for your kid when they need you!" the Canadian boy spat. "Maria loves them in return! and she won't trade them for a 100 grand payday, or a shopping spree on 5th Avenue in New York City...Those two love her, nurture her, sacrifice everything for her, feed her, clothe her, take care of her...To them, she is a star! Yeah, it may come as a shocker you you...and we all have to face it now and later...so I suggest you take your Christianity away from them and leave them alone, they don’t want it!" Maria smiled, even though everyone was unused to Joseph ranting angrily, "Where did that naughty little boy learn to disrespect our man of God?" A woman shouted angrily. "How dare he disrespect the good man on the Docks?!" a man barked. ”Leave her alone! Derek, You physically and verbally abuse her mother!” He shouted. "He also sent threatening letters to Satsuki and her family! Derek is no good man! He is not a man of God! He steals, he lies, he cheats and he abuses his own wife!" "Lies!" another woman exclaimed. "No! It's true! Derek is a bad man! Listen to me!" Joseph retorted angrily. "He abuses his wife, he harasses everyone on the block, every that Derek is saying to the CPS is all a lie, and he is trying to shove Christianity down all of the non-Christian kids' throats, including Maria, he even caued the family of a blind boy to move!" Pauline looked at Satsuki, who looked out of the window. The police looked at the boy as he ranted. Chad and Buzz were in shock. Then Satsuki opened the window and started clapping. “Maria! I know you’re probably frightened, but I’ll follow on!” They heard Mikey say. Maria walked out of the door, The CPS workers looked at her, she was the perfect image of health. Then Mikey followed on behind. One of the workers asked the girl. ”She doesn’t look hurt, she looks perfectly fine.....” He said. ”What has Derek has been saying about me.....?” She asked, holding her mother’ manga tight to her chest. ”That your mother makes you read porn, your father forces you to shoot your toys, Mikey raped you and you were being corrupted....” He said. ”That’s not porn!” She exclaimed. Maria and Mikey both looked disgusted at Derek’s lie. Casey watched on as Mikey and Maria came up to Derek. Mikey then punched him. ”RAPING MY GRANDDAUGHTER! RAPING MY FUCKING GRANDDAUGHTER! YOUR ANCESTORS WOULD BE FUCKING ASHAMED OF YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” He shouted, sounding hurt. The female CPS worker kneeled down towards Maria. ”You look okay, I don’t believe Derek.” She said. ”Mikey’s done that to him quite a bit, He’s upset about mommy being hurt by Derek.” Maria explained. Chapter 3: Don’t bother coming The day after Derek and Satsuki’s fight, Satsuki climbed over the fence and knocked on the door, Casey opened it. Casey looked at the Japanese woman, she had a cut on her face that was now healing. ”I need to see your father and brother, this is important.” Satsuki said. “Daddy, Joe!” Casey said. Joseph and Chad went to the front door. ”Satsuki....” Chad said. ”Don’t bother trying to contact me again.” Satsuki said in a soft-spoken voice. Joseph looked at her in disbelief. ”Maria and me are suffering alot worse since that day, It’s best if you don’t contact us until we move.” She said. Maria heard the conversation through an open window. ”You are free to interact with Maria until I succeed in pulling her out of that shithole.” Satsuki said. Chapter 4: 1983 21-month old Maria sat in her mother’s lap in hospital after someone accidentally brought coconut bars and little baby Maria ended up taking several bites unattended. She was in hospital for a day. ”Your daughter is doing well, she’ll be fine with this EpiPen and allergy bracelet.” The doctor said. The allergy bracelet was bright red and loose, it had a symbol of a coconut inside a crossed symbol reading “NO COCONUTS”. ”Arigatou...(Thanks)” He said. Martin turned to Chad, his neighbor. ”It’s alright, Chad, I wish I told Buzz sooner.” He said to Chad. ”You guys want to go to the park?” Martin asked. Chad and Buzz nodded. ”Mr. Kimmings, I’m sorry.” Buzz said. ”Buzz, don’t worry, just be careful the next time.” Martin said as both families walked out of A&E and went into the car. Satsuki strapped Maria in her booster seat and Chad did the same with Buzz. The two drove to the park, Maria stayed with her mom as she was unwell enough due to the aftermath. Maria stared at her allergy band, she couldn’t read yet, her dad gave her tarot cards in plastic sleeves so his daughter wouldn’t damage them. She seemed to like the designs. An African-American family with a 8-year old son, a 5-year old daughter and a 2-year old daughter sat down near them, Derek looked at Maria. Martin came to sit next to Satsuki. ”Is she okay?” Derek asked, pointing at Maria. ”It’s fine, she got out of hospital, She has a coconut allergy, It was diagnosed 5 months ago.” Martin said. “You two look very young to be her parents, how old are you both?” He asked. ”21, We had Maria at 19.” He said. ”You two must be inexperienced parents since your child got into hospital.” He accused. ”Dad, don’t....” The son said. ”No, They shouldn’t have a baby at this age.” He said. ”Derek, honey....” Denise said. Derek stood up and went to the Japanese-American couple. ”Your baby would be much safer in a foster home than in the hands of college kids like you.” He said. ”Do you have a problem?!” Martin raised his voice, who was this man to tell him his beloved daughter would be safer in a foster home. Chad and Buzz went to sit down next to him. ”Tell this college couple their baby should be under our care, We’ll raise her to be a good Christian.” Derek said. "No, really. Don't bother. We will try our best to raise her." Martin insisted. Derek noticed Maria showing her mother a tarot card, The World. ”Your daughter plays with damn tarot cards?! Your child needs to be put under our care, this will harm her!” He shouted. He snatched the cards off the toddler, causing her to cry. ”Give those back!” Martin said as he snatched the cards out of Derek’s hands. He then scooped to pick up Maria. ” (Maria!)” Satsuki started to yell, slapping Derek’s hand away and picking up her baby girl. ”What are you doing?, I am doing this for her sake, She is much better off living with my family, We’ll teach her to be a good Christian.” Derek said. "We will adopt her and raise her as our own." "Baby sister!" squealed a little girl with black Afro hair. "Daddy, want baby sister!" ” (I didn’t know attempting to kidnap a child was a thing in Christianity!)” Satsuki shouted. ”Yeah, I’m sure the police would love to hear you are kidnapping a child!” Martin yelled as he went to a public pay phone to call the police. Chapter 5: Locket Maria was 6-years old and was looking at the family’s locket with her grandfather, Mikey. She held the family’s 170 year old tarot deck. ”That’s Michael, your 5x great grandfather, This locket was made for his own little girl.” Mikey said to her. The Armstrongs were visiting that day, then Josephine pointed at the locket. ”Daddy, I want the locket.” She said. ”No, Josie, That locket belongs to Maria and her family.” Denise scolded. ”No, Locket!” She pouted, stamping her feet. Abby and Michael sighed out of annoyance. Derek then got up. ”Dad, don’t.” Michael yelled. Derek approached the two. ”I want the locket, give it to me.” Derek said. ”No.” Mikey said. ”What the hell do you mean no?, My Josephine wants it, she will have it.” Derek said. ”Derek, You don’t understand, This locket has been passed down generations, I’m not giving it away.” Mikey said. ”I want the playing cards!” Josephine bawled, before she began breaking out into an infamous song "I Want it Now" from the film, "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." Maria sighed out of annoyance, She knew the song Maria once acted as Veruca Salt for a school play and hated every single part, she hated the dress she had to wear especially since it was so itchy and uncomfortable, the terrible things she had to say and every part and her grandfather, who played Mr. Salt having to put up with it. Even though Maria declined the role and insisted that they give the part to Josephine, she still ended up receiving the role. “Tell your damn ugly and fat daughter no!” Ichiro yelled from another room. "I already told her no!" Denise answered. "But she won't listen to me! She would then hit me and kick me." “Your daughter isn’t having any family antiques.” Mikey said. "I tried to discipline her." Denise explained, "but then Derek retaliated by beating me and abusing me every night. I meant to tell sooner, but he threatened to kill his family, you, himself, me, Abby, your granddaughter, and your whole family; and then set the whole neighborhood on fire if I went to the police!" Martin got up and approached Derek. ”Read my lips, Your. Daughter. Is. Not. Having. The. Damn. Locket.” He spoke slowly. ”It’s just a stupid old locket!” Derek yelled as he yanked Denise by the hair and then throttled her to the floor, nearly scalping her in the process. Shortly after they left, Satsuki started locking the doors and the windows tight. Chapter 6: Neighbor from hell. It was 7pm in the Tachimi-Kimmings household in 1988. Mikey was watching the news with Martin and Ichiro while the girls were reading manga, Maria was reading Dragon Ball and Satsuki was reading JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. “Will JoJo get an anime adaptation someday?” Maria asked her mother. ”I’m sure it will, but it‘s not as popular here.” She said. The family heard loud music suddenly play...... ”They're creepy and they're kooky, Mysterious and spooky, They're all together ooky, The Addams Family.......” the song blared loudly. The family got startled, Satsuki almost dropped her book, Ichiro covered his ears, Martin was trying to pause the TV and Maria almost fell down. ”Goddamnit!” Mikey said. “Yep, same shit as always.” Martin said. Derek had done it again, He played You’re a Sap, Mr. Jap until Yuu and his wife moved back to Japan, he switched to mocking Satsuki with the Addams Family theme, he used all sorts of offensive songs and tunes, even sending the family threatening letters which were nailed on a board in the kitchen, Maria hated it looking at them, ”You know, Maria, That bastard calls me a POW Camp Princess and Omori Princess.” She said. They heard lights being turned on, a baby crying and dogs barking. ”YOU WOKE UP MY BABY!” A woman shouted. ”Glad to see I’m not alone in this regard.” Maria said softly. ”For fuck’s sakes....” They heard an old man said. The family went outside, Martin holding Maria, who clutched her mom’s manga to her chest. Ichiro still covered his ears until Chad went up to him and handed him soundproof ear defenders. ”Arigatou.” Ichiro said and put them on. ”Can we have some?” Maria asked. ”Sure.” Chad said as he gave every member of the family soundproof ear defenders. Ichiro got out a whiteboard and marker and wrote: “You know, Before my son Yuu moved out, He would play You’re a Sap, Mr. Jap he now plays the Addams Family theme” Martin went back inside and got everyone whiteboards and marker and handed them to his family. Satsuki wrote “Fuck this shit, I hate that guy” Maria was feeling tired from all of this, She hated the neighborhood, Her neighbors had to put up with Derek’s bullshit and the Concerned Citizens of the Docks as well. Maria wrote “I’m tired, I hate this neighborhood, I’d rather be in Mikey’s position in Omori." Mikey and Ichiro looked somewhat shocked, then both wrote “You don’t want to be in Omori, Maria, You don’t want to.” Ichiro then erased this and went “To be honest, I’d rather be a starving 18-year old struggling in the ruins of Japan than put up with this crap in my 60’s.....” Maria then wrote ”I’d rather listen to What’s New Pussycat on loop” Martin laughed a little without making a sound, Martin then wrote “Dad, Maria, Ichiro, You’ve got to be a total asshole to play that on a loop, I could only survive six times” Mikey then erased his then wrote “If he was playing that instead of the Addams Family, I think the whole neighborhood would go fucking insane” Satsuki then drew a picture of Derek singing What’s New Pussycat surronded by angry neighbors with the words “You came to the wrong neighborhood MOTHERFUCKER” Ichiro and Mikey laughed a little. Joseph Wintergreen went up to say hi to Maria. ”Hi, Maria.” He said. Maria noticed he was talking to her and wrote down: “I’m sorry, Joe-kun, I can’t hear you over that damn song!” Chapter 7: Tarot meeting The Tachimi-Kimmings meetings can be described as a cult, anti-Christian, Satanic, but it wasn’t like that at all, In 1988, They went to defend their territory. They were very law abiding and were very peaceful, Maria was taught peace and happiness were the keys to a happy and successful life. Of course, Shadow was also there too. Outsiders weren’t welcome unless related such as Yuu Tachimi, who the family welcomed. Japanese members wore kimonos, Maria wore a kimono, Irish and American members wore robes. Any member that had been assigned a tarot card would have their number and Tarot card name located on the sleeve. Saoirse II was the head priestess of ceremonies and meetings. ”Maria, you almost done?, come on.” Mikey said, wearing his robes. ”Hai!” Maria went out, wearing her red ceremonial kimono with a white sash, she had the number 21 and the words “The World” located on their sleeves. ”You look exactly like Satsuki.” Mikey said. Maria went into the backyard, her extended family was there as well. ”The World and The Hermit, take your seats.” Saoirse II said. Saoirse II was a stern yet fair old woman, she wore the robes worn, Yuu occasionally helped her. Her teachings taught about how racism, bullying, extremism were all morally wrong, She even told off Derek for hurting Maria. ”Okay before we start, can we give a big shout-out to Maria, The World for graduating kindergarten?” Saoirse II said. Everyone clapped. ”Welcome to our meeting, The Major Arcana is with us all today, the spirits of our fellow deceased Tarot holders is watching and joining us.” Saoirse said before she heard the sound of glass break. Shadow arched her back and hissed. "What's wrong, Shadow?" Maria asked her black cat. Yuu ran out, grabbed a legally-owned handgun and went out to see what it was. It was Derek again with the Concerned Citizens, Then Derek fired another shot, it went through the window were the meeting was held at, then Maria ran outside. ”The World! What do you think you‘re doing?!” Saoirse II yelled. ”Get everyone upstairs, the Concerned Citizens are back!” Maria cried, as she picked Shadow up. “Get my Arisaka rifle.” Ichiro said. ”Hierophant, are you sure about this?” Saoirse asked. He turned to the woman, Mikey then went up to fetch their army rifles. ”Yes, I am.” He said ”We can’t have them harassing us.” Martin said. "Call the police!" ”Maria, Don’t make things difficult, come one, time to go away from these cultists!” A woman shouted through a microphone. He saw Saoirse II standing in front of the door. ”Miss, I just need to have a talk with a Japanese-American girl living here.” Derek said. Saoirse II refused to let him inside. Then Saoirse went back inside and Ichiro and Mikey ran out, with their army-owned rifles, Mikey kept Ichiro’s for safekeeping and still worked. ”You fundamentalist bastards!” Ichiro shouted before firing. Both men fired and the people ducked. ”Idiots who show up and try to take Maria!” Mikey shouted. ”I am prepared to fight!” Ichiro said. The men ducked. ”Father! Jiji! I’m here to help you!” Yuu said as ran out with two handguns that the Kimmings owned. ”That’s Mikey or Hermit to you, douchebag!” Mikey said. Then Hiroshi went outside, holding an army-issued rifle and opened fire. ”You fucking bastards!” Hiroshi yelled. With another man opening fire, The Concerned Citizens were now cowering and trying to avoid gunshots. Priest Mihai and the church staff noticed everything. ”Maria would be much better living in a Christian home!” Derek yelled. "More like a concentration camp!" Hiroshi said, sneering. ” (Good grief...)” The Romanian-American priest said. Mihai urged the citizens of the Docks to be friendly with non-Christians. In Maria’s room, despite the heavy gunfire and the sermon being called off, she played with her Godzilla action figures. She found a secret passageway which would lead into hiding. Saoirse II went up. ”The World, Are you alright?” She asked her. ”Hai, I’m fine.” Maria said. ”What are those toys you’re playing with?” Saoirse II asked her. ”These are my Godzilla toys, I really like them.” She replied back. 15-year old Keith went upstairs, he was in robes as well. ”Maria, are you alright, are those Godzilla action figures?” He asked. ”Yep, my great-uncle got them for me.” She said. "Do not worry," Saoirse II assured Martin and Satsuki. "There is nothing Derek can do to gain custody of you as long as you take good and proper care of Maria, provide her with love, food and everything she needs. And as long as you are clean — no drugs or alcohol or any kind." Denise was seen with bruises, both fresh and fading. "Derek, stop it! Leave them alone! Why can't you knock this off?!" Chapter 8: Christmas Gathering The family went to a Christmas gathering in 1988, Maria was with her great uncle Hiroshi, both sets grandparents, parents, Shadow, great-grandmother Hiroko, uncle Yuu and Kuyo. Hiroko only spoke Japanese and the family had to communicate with her in it. Families would sit on mats with their Christmas presents. ”That’s Mihai, Hiroshi-oji, he’s very nice, He doesn’t like the bad things.” Maria said, pointing at a young priest in his 30s. Mihai tried to discouraged families from bullying Maria’s family, claiming it was “against Christianity” to bully others. A little girl around Maria’s age in a pink dress went up to her, Maria wore a kimono. ”Here, Maria, I wanted to give you this, Err, I’m sorry you have to go through this because of Derek, but things will get better, please don’t worry.” A girl said. Maria opened the present, it was a Shredder action figure. ”Arigatou....” She said with gratitude. "Mindy. My name is Mindy." the little girl replied. Not all of the children were bad to her, just her classmates except several boys and Joseph, It was rather sweet, most children outside her class wouldn’t associate with her, but they weren’t mean or nasty, most of their parents either hated them or had nothing to say about the CCTOD. “Maria, here your presents.” Ichiro said. Ichiro saw the young girl tear through the wrapping paper, it revealed cool action figures, Dragon Ball manga, some new Famicom games from Yuu, a new red kimono, and Hiroshi gifting her books about Japanese-American internment, including Nisei Daughter. ”The author was just like you, Maria-chan.” Hiroshi said to his great-niece. Maria was a second-generation Japanese-American, also known as Nisei. “Maria! Hey!” Joseph said, greeting her. ”Joseph!” Maria said. ”Merry Christmas!” Joseph said to her. The Wintergreen family sat next to the Kimmings-Tachimi family. The two families then saw Denise walking to them as well as Abby and Michael. ”Can we join you two?” Denise asked, with her arm in a cast. Satsuki nodded. ”Hey Maria, you know what I find funny? Even our extended family doesn’t like Derek, my aunt told him Josephine needs to be really serious discipline, grandma hates how he treats mom.” Michael said. They saw Josephine not from a mile away throwing a tantrum and throwing a doll away. ”I didn’t want this doll!” She cried. "It's ugly!" Maria looked at the faces of her cousins, aunts and uncles and thought: “Even they hate you”. ”Maria, I got another present for you.” Matsuko said. She got out a Japanese kimono doll, wearing a blue kimono with a light blue sash, she had a flower pattern on her kimono, She had black hair and had makeup on. “I know you aren’t really fond of dolls, but it’s a part of your heritage.” She said. Even though Maria wasn’t fond of dolls, traditional Japanese kimono dolls were very beautiful. ”Thanks Obachan, I appreciate it.” Maria said, as her black cat meowed in approval. "Mreooww..." Hiroshi smiled a little, Maria, no matter the gift was very appreciative, Even if it was a Japanese doll, she still loved it. "Oh, I almost forgot, Shadow." Maria suddenly realized something. "I have something for you, Kitty." She then reached into her knapsack and pulled out a present — special kitty Christmas stocking filled with cat toys for Shadow along with a Christmas collar and some of her favorite kitty treats. "Merry Christmas, Shadow," Maria cooed as she stroked the midnight black cat. Shadow purred. Josephine saw it from a metre away and pointed at the doll to Derek. ”I want Maria’s doll, it looks so much better than that cheap ugly doll!” She cried out. "And I also want one of Shadow's kittens! When is Shadow having kittens?" Derek’s sister, Danielle, she had heard so much about the pain that went on, and was about to say something when Derek’s mother, Cass cut her off. ”Do you call yourself a proper lady?!” Cass scolded as she shook her finger. "When is this ever going to end?" The Tachimi-Kimmings and Wintergreen family heard the commotion from over a mile away, and stopped what they were doing and stared. ”Your father has done nothing but spoil you! Look at the Tachimi-Kimmings daughter, Her manners are flawless and excellent, Her granny brought her a doll and she didn’t throw it!” Cass yelled. Cass picked up the doll. ”Maybe I can give this to another little girl who appreciates what people have given her!” Cass shouted. "Shut up, Grandma!" Josephine hissed as she slapped the elderly woman. ” (That’s one badass grandmother)” Hiroshi said to his sister. ”Grandma Cass is a brave lady, She feels kind of sorry for Satsuki, I asked her about you and she said your mom is not a terrible mom! just a misunderstood woman.” Abby said to Maria. Then Satsuki heard what no one else had thought of doing to Derek, calling him out for his behavior. ”Your behavior towards the Kimmings-Tachimi is absolutely unacceptable!, You call yourself a Christian? You aren’t a Christian with rotten behavior like that!” She shouted. "And another thing, Shadow has been spayed so she can't have anymore kittens." "I said, shut up you old hag!" The spoiled rotten Afro-American girl screeched as she slapped her grandmother. "And go fuck yourself!" Grandma Cass placed her spoiled rotten granddaughter over her knee and swiftly brought her hand down hard onto her rear end, spanking her. SMACK! "Owwwwiiiieee!" Josephine yelped. SMACK! SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "Young lady, your behavior towards the Tachimi-Kimmings is unacceptable and very spoiled! Do you understand? I will not have tolerate that anymore, do you hear me?" Grandma Cass spoke loudly as the spanking continued. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "And as for you Derek," the elder woman turned to her son. "You call yourself a man of God and a Christian. Land Sakes, you haven't even disciplined that girl, Get out!" By the time the spanking was over, Josephine's rear end was not redder than rudolph's red nose. "Derek, why won't you move a finger and discipline your daughter?!" Cass shouted to her son, as she yanked him by the ear. "Hasn't she been spoiled enough?! Oh, and one more thing, if there is a word about you harassing these good people on the docks again, I'm-a gonna give ya something worse than how your treat Denise! Do you hear me, boy?! I won't tolerate this towards the Kimmings-Tachimi family anymore, got that?!" Maria was in awe, so was most of her family, Satsuki never even thought of using spanking as a discipline measure as Maria and her nephew Kuyo were already well-behaved. Her recently spayed black cat Shadow, came over to her lap and purred. "Meowwww..." Kuyo got some toy trains from Martin. Hiroko paid no mind to what was going on, the elderly woman was partially deaf and wore hearing aides and was beginning to lose her sight. Cass went over to Satsuki and Maria. ”Darling, I’m so sorry my son and granddaughter’s behavior, Here, Maria, I know how much your mom and you love Japanese picture books, Especially that JoJo manga, So I have this for you.” Cass said. She pulled out JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Volume 7. ”I told an old friend who lived in Japan your story and asked him to send the copy as soon at it came out, Which was thankfully this month.” She said Satsuki took the volume from her hands. ”It’s a very funny-looking book, It’s back-to-front, It’s also in....” Cass said. ”It’s in Japanese, I can read it very well and speak it, on the weekends to keep up with language skills, my mom and I sit together and combine the manga pastime with Japanese language skills and phonics, she gets me to read out and spell sentences, character’s names and many other things, aswell as greetings, formal, family and many other things, I enjoy it.” Maria said. ”Thanks for the latest volume of Battle Tendency, I appreciate it.” Satsuki said and bowed. Cass said to Satsuki. ”I’ve heard about the cowboy-styled shootout, Your uncle and brother are brave men.” Cass said. "If my son and granddaughter give you anymore trouble, just let me know. Here is my number to call me, okay?" ”Thanks, Armstrong-san.” Satsuki said, using the -san pronoun for one of Derek’s family. "And by the way," Cass added. "I just adore your black cat." Cass went back to her own family, Derek and Josephine stayed quiet the whole day, and the next day which was the first day of Kwanzaa which would last for seven days. If there was one person Derek was afraid of, it was his own mother. Josephine was afraid of Grandma Cass since the spanking incident. Chapter 9: Abortion Satsuki had no choice than to undergo an abortion because the embryo was doing damage to her body and she would die aswell as the baby if the pregnancy went through. ”Yuu, Can you look after Maria for the night?” Martin asked. Satsuki looked quite pale and sickly, she was in her pajamas. The 3-year old Maria played with her new toys she got for Christmas, Yuu looked at his his niece, ”Why?” Yuu asked. ”Your sister, her unborn baby is doing damage to her, If she goes through with the pregnancy, she’ll die.” Martin said. Ichiro and Martin decided to go aswell, Maria loved her uncle, her uncle was nice and she loved him. ”We’ll be back by morning, make sure Maria takes her nap.” Martin said. Martin helped his ill wife to the car, Satsuki weakly waved towards Maria, who waved back. The car drove off. “Maria, do you want to watch Transformers?” Yuu asked. ”Transformers!” Maria said. Yuu took one of the VHS tapes and put one of them in. ”Let’s also watch Hokuto no Ken next!” Maria said. Yuu had a friend over back in Japan who would record Fist of the North Star and send them to the family, the TV show had been running for months and Maria sometimes read manga that was sent. “Yeah, Hokuto no Ken.” Yuu said. The family made their way out to central Miami. ”Planned Parenthood is around 20 miles.” Martin said. Satsuki held into Martin, she felt really nauseous. Chapter 10: Murderer Satsuki rested in her bed a day after abortion, Maria was quiet in a bid not to wake her mother up. Maria was in her bedroom, playing with her toys. Martin and Yuu were watching TV when a female member of the Concerned Citizens walked in and Derek walked in. ”We are here to take Maria, baby killers don’t deserve children, you killed your baby.” She said. ”Satsuki would have died if she went through!” Martin retorted.Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Fanfics